La Bestia de las Sombras
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un aterrador ser alado nocturno acosa a la pareja de granjeros de Dunwich, Eben y Martha Jenkins. ¿Qué clase de criaturas es? ¿Se trata acaso del mitico "chupacabras"? ¡Las respuestas, en esta historia!


**LA BESTIA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

-¡Martha! ¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto?- preguntó Eben Jenkins, de profesión granjero, ya entrado en años.

Martha, su esposa, se acomodó sus lentes y salió de la pequeña casa que ambos ocupaban, en el campo.

-¿Qué pasa, Eben?- preguntó, suspirando. Ya conocía bien a su esposo como para saber que cuando estaba disgustado por algo, no era en vano.

Lo encontró dentro del corral de las gallinas, mirando absorto los cuerpos de las aves que allí yacían, muertas.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Que pasó?- Martha se llevó las manos a la boca, llena de asco.

-¡Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber! ¿Quién demonios fue el responsable de esto? ¡Todas las gallinas muertas!

Los cuerpos yacían desparramados por todo el suelo del corral. Algo había matado a las aves por la noche.

-¿Podría ser obra de algún animal?- aventuró a decir Martha.

-¡A mí me parece mas obra de un ser humano que de algún animal!- Eben estaba furioso.

-No creo que un ser humano hiciera esto. Parece mas trabajo de una bestia que de cualquier otra cosa.

A pesar de que él creía otra cosa, Eben tuvo que admitir que su mujer decía algo que podría ser cierto. La pregunta era: _¿Qué clase de animal podría haber matado todas sus gallinas en una noche... desangrándolas?_

-Te voy a decir lo que voy a hacer para descubrir qué las mató… Esta noche, voy a poner en el corral como una especie de cebo a "Nickie"...

-¡No estarás hablando en serio Eben!- Martha lo miró fuertemente a los ojos- ¿Cómo vas a poner a ese pobre potrillo como cebo para ver quién mato a las gallinas? ¿Y si le pasa lo mismo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Precisamente, es lo que voy a hacer. Yo voy a poner a "Nickie" en el corral y me voy a ocultar con la escopeta en la mano, listo para ver quién nos está haciendo esto. Si es algún animal, lo voy a asustar a los balazos... y si el "gracioso" resulta ser una persona, lo voy a llevar apuntándolo hasta la Jefatura de Policía de Dunwich.

A pesar de ser muy rudo, Martha debió reconocer que el plan de su marido no era tan malo. Si funcionaba, quizás pudieran ahorrarse futuras molestias.

Sin embargo, los cuerpos de aquellas gallinas muertas y desangradas le inspiraban cierto recelo y desconfianza.

* * *

><p>Eben llevó a cabo su plan, aquella noche.<p>

Colocó en el corral al potrillo y se ocultó, preparándose para espiar. Era una noche de luna llena, y todo podía verse muy claro. Pasaron como cuatro horas y nada ocurrió. El granjero ya tenia sueño y pensó que a lo mejor, el causante de la muerte de las aves (humano o animal) ya no volvería.

Estaba justo meditando la cuestión de irse a dormir con su mujer, cuando sintió un ruido extraño, como el batir de unas alas gigantes.

Se puso en alerta y levantó la escopeta. Miró hacia el corral pero no vio nada en aquel lugar. Solo estaba el potrillo, relinchando como si algo raro se acercara.

-¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó Eben, esperando alguna respuesta- ¡Estoy armado, así que déjese de juegos!

Nadie le contestó. Se impacientó y llegó a la conclusión de que si allí había algo, debía ser un animal. Con cuidado, se acercó al potro en el corral esperando ver algo con más claridad... y entonces fue cuando el terror empezó para él.

Se quedó petrificado de miedo al ver cómo una enorme bestia se plantaba sobre el lomo de "Nickie", clavándole unos colmillos bien filosos al pobre animal.

El potrillo se puso como loco e intentó por todos los medios quitarse de encima al horrible monstruo que le había caído. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, aquella criatura apretó mas sus dientes a su cuello y "Nickie" murió, largando borbotones de sangre por las heridas abiertas.

Eben reaccionó finalmente y abrió fuego contra la bestia infernal, logrando asustarla y hacerla huir volando. Los disparos despertaron a Martha, quién arrojó al suelo las mantas de su cama y salió afuera, a ver que pasaba.

-¡Eben! ¿Estas bien?

-Sí. ¡Pero por Dios Santísimo, Martha! ¡Lo que vi!- el granjero todavía temblaba al recordar a aquella criatura- ¡Era un monstruo, Martha! ¡Una cosa horrible, que mató a "Nickie"!

Su mujer abrió en la boca, sorprendida. No podía creer que el potrillo estuviera muerto.

-Le disparé unos tiros y esa cosa huyó volando. ¡Qué el cielo nos proteja! _¿Qué clase de bestia era aquella?_

A pesar de que Martha no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba su esposo, la realidad era que algo espeluznante lo había asustado.

-¡Es lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida!- reiteró Eben- Tenemos que estar preparados, por si esa cosa vuelve.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, tuvo razón. La criatura volvió a molestarlos, semanas después, causando la muerte de todo el ganado que la pareja poseía.<p>

Harto de que todo hubiera pasado y él no pudiera hacer nada (aquella cosa era demasiado rápida, tanto atacando como huyendo) Eben le llevó al veterinario de Dunwich dos de sus terneros asesinados por la bestia, para ver si podía determinar qué era exactamente la cosa que provocó sus muertes.

-Necesito que me des una explicación, Robert- le pidió al veterinario.

Al ver los cuerpos de los animales fallecidos, el veterinario palideció. A continuación, les hizo una autopsia y lo que descubrió, lo asusto aun más.

-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?- el granjero estaba a su lado, cuando el hombre se puso a negar con la cabeza- ¿Qué les viste?

-Francamente hablando Eben, no sé cómo explicar esto. Estos animales... ¡No tienen una gota de sangre en el cuerpo! ¡Se la sacaron!

Aquello el hombre de campo no lo podía creer. Aunque el recuerdo de la gran bestia que los atacó lo llenaba de pavor.

-¿Cómo que no tienen nada de sangre? – preguntó – ¿Eso quiere decir que se la chuparon?

-No puedo asegurar algo tan descabellado. Pero si consideramos esas dos marcas en el cuello de los terneros...- Robert le señaló dichas marcas.

Éstas ofrecían el aspecto de dos grandes agujeros. Eben sintió una punzada de dolor en el estomago.

-Dos marcas en el cuello... Como si el que los mató fuera un vampiro- el viejo granjero se estremeció.

-Bueno... No lo sé- reconoció el veterinario- No creo en vampiros, pero el estilo de estas marcas es igual al de los murciélagos que atacan comúnmente al ganado.

-Si fuera así...- tragó saliva- tendría que haber sido un murciélago muy grande, por el tamaño de las marcas, ¿no?

Robert asintió levemente con la cabeza. Aquello escapaba a toda lógica científica.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse en los días siguientes, Eben tomó todas las precauciones debidas para evitar que el monstruo volviera a molestarlo: vigilancia hasta altas horas de la noche, trampas por toda la granja, etc...<p>

Martha, después de saber lo del veterinario y los terneros, ya no tuvo dudas respecto a la naturaleza no-humana del atacante. Ayudó a su marido en todo lo que pudo y esperó que tuvieran suerte y eliminaran a esa cosa, antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero a pesar de esperarlo, el "vampiro" no apareció en los días siguientes.

-Quizás no vuelva más- comentó la anciana mujer, mientras ella y su marido estaban sentados en la puerta de su casa.

-No te creas. Una cosa como esa no se va a ir tan fácilmente- dijo él, aferrando su escopeta.

Y el viejo granjero tenía razón. La bestia volvería otra vez, pero ahora, atacaría a un ser humano.

* * *

><p>Resultó que el hijo de Eben y su familia habían decidido venir a visitarlos esa semana, desde la vecina ciudad de Arkham, trayendo a su nieto Leonard con ellos, un bello joven de catorce años.<p>

Eben decidió conjuntamente con su mujer no decirles nada a los recién llegados acerca de la criatura misteriosa, para no alarmarlos. Fue por eso que no pudieron prevenir lo que después sucedió...

Leonard había decidido ir a caminar cuando anocheció, por la granja de su abuelo. Estaba aburrido, pues en aquél lugar alejado de la ciudad no había nada con qué entretenerse. Al acercarse al granero, escuchó un ruido parecido a un quejido.

Antes de que el chico pudiera entender siquiera algo, la bestia se le vino encima aferrándolo con toda sus fuerzas.

El pobre gritó, presa del terror y del pánico. Al escucharlo, Eben supuso que todo era obra de la criatura y fue por su escopeta. Toda la familia salió precipitada hacia fuera y encontró al chico, aferrado por el inmenso ser diabólico.

Al verse descubierto, el vampiro soltó a su presa e intentó escapar al vuelo, pero esta vez, el granjero fue más rápido. De un certero balazo, la cosa se desplomó en el suelo, muerta. Leonard estaba bien, gracias a Dios. La bestia no llegó a clavarle sus grandes colmillos, solo se dedicó a sujetarlo.

El granjero llevó el cuerpo muerto del monstruo al veterinario de Dunwich. Cuando éste lo vio, sus ojos se pusieron blancos. No podía creer que tal cosa existiera.

La autopsia hecha a la criatura determinó que se trataba de una especie de vampiro, de enorme tamaño. Pero lo más raro y perturbador era que el ser en cuestión... _¡Tenia aspecto humano!_

Su cabeza era grande y su cara la de un verdadero monstruo desfigurado, parecido mucho a un murciélago, con grandes colmillos emergiendo de su boca.

Tenía brazos y piernas muy semejantes a las de los humanos, pero no muy desarrollados. Con ellos, podía aferrar a sus presas mientras se alimentaba. Unas asquerosas alas membranosas coronaban su espalda, dándole un aspecto más repulsivo a aquella cosa.

La noticia de que aquél monstruo había sido encontrado no tardó por extenderse más allá de la comarca de Dunwich. Muy poca gente lo creyó cierto y algunos se aventuraron a decir que lo que por allí buscaban era publicidad.

Como fuera, Eben, el veterinario y otros hombres más decidieron desprenderse de aquella nefasta cosa y por eso lo enterraron en algún lugar de un bosque cercano. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo y de dónde vino. Algunos decían que el vampiro era una criatura salida de las profundidades de las cuevas que existían en unas montañas linderas a Dunwich. Otros afirmaban que se trataba de algún error de la naturaleza, producto de la contaminación producida por una fabrica química, afincada en las cercanías…

Lo cierto es que la vida retomó su tranquilidad en el pueblo y sus alrededores, una vez que el ser murió.


End file.
